High-speed, high-resolution chromatographic methods will be developed to analyze lipid mixtures. Selective partition systems based on stationary phases chemically-bonded to small (about 5 micron) particles will provide efficient chromatographic media. The nature of these column substrates will enable solvent programming. The systems combining molecular exclusion and partition principles for high-speed separations will be studied. A new fluorescence quenching detector will be developed to provide high sensitivity and take advantage of efficient column systems. This combination of several improvements will increase efficiency of lipid chromatography by an order of magnitude and sensitivity at least two orders. Both model lipids and natural mixtures will be studied..